staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania 09:35 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 196 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia harleyowca na Ukrainie 13:10 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:30 Don Matteo IV - Za kulisami, odc. 15 (Don Matteo IV, Dietra il sipario); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1484; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1833 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1834 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 2; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5070 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5070); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5071 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5071); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Kot i skrzypki, odc. 38 (odc. 12, seria II) (The cat and the fiddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 11 (Knight Rider, ep. 4 Knight Fever) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:20 James Bond w Jedynce - Nigdy nie mów nigdy (Never Say Never Again) - txt.str.777 128'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1983) 23:45 Ekstradycja II - odc. 5 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 00:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Układ (Arrangement, The) 120'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1969) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 18/26; serial TVP 06:15 Trzeba się dobrze spisać 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 15/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 62/255 (MASH (s. III, B 314)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 22; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Mariusz Pudzianowski 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1736; teleturniej 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Szczęściarze; film dokumentalny 12:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:00 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 7/7 - Narzeczeni; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 102 Mój dom jest twoim domem (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (My house is your house)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 15:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 720; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/LXII; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 405 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Czas honoru - odc. 19 s. "Wojna i miłość" II - txt.str.777; serial TVP 22:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Oskarżeni (Accused, The); dramat kraj prod.USA (1988) 00:25 Z bliska i z daleka - Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Przełamując lody - odc. 1 (Russia Revealed. Breaking the Ice. ep. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:35 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 3/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:00 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 4/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:25 Technicy - magicy - II cz 2/6 Powrót dziedzica fortuny (The IT Crowd series 2 Return Of The Golden Child); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:07 Pogoda Info 06:11 Info Poranek 06:16 Serwis info flesz 06:18 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:39 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:39 Info Poranek 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Gość poranka 08:21 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Pogoda Info 08:36 Info Poranek 08.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - TVP Katowice poleca 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:16 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:23 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień 16:20 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Budujemy nowy dom - reportaż 17:15 Raport z Polski 17.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - TVP Katowice poleca 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Gość Aktualności 18.35 Sport 18.50 Magazyn meteo 18.55 Desperaci 19.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 19:29 Pogoda Info 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór 23:17 Raport z Polski 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:42 Pogoda Info 23:47 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - odc. 2/7 - Mauretania: Anatomia zniewolenia (ep. 2 - Mauritania: A Question of Rape); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008) 00:15 Dokument...?; film dokumentalny 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:31 Raport z Polski 01:49 Info Dziennik 02:27 Sportowy Wieczór 02:37 Raport z Polski 02:48 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 03:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:55 Raport z Polski 04:06 Info Dziennik 04:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 05:27 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (163) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (16) - serial komediowy 09.30 90210 (16) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur 13 (60) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Daleko od noszy 2 (11) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (159) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (16) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (16) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (41) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (163, 164) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (154) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (23) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (42) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (98) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Komando - film sensacyjny 21.55 Zaginione - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 00.55 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (11) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (11) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (11) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (19) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (6) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Dr House (3, 4) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Rodzina Soprano (5) - serial sensacyjny 00.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Dr House (3) - serial obyczajowy 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.45 Telesklep 04.10 Tajemnice Smallville (19) - serial SF 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:15 Lalola - odc. 59, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 146, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Besarabowie/Koniorowie - odc. 13, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 61, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 120, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 40, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 147, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Schmidt/Wełna - odc. 14, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 62, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 115 21:00 Agent XXL - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2000 23:00 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 7, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:40 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 0:10 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 The Basement Sessions - odc. 5, koncert 4:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 97 5:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 691 6:25 Mamy cię! 7:35 Życie na fali Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 8:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 3 9:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 10:35 Telezakupy 12:15 Apetyt na kasę 13:15 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 115 14:15 Mamy cię! 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 6 16:05 Życie na fali Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 17:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 18:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 3 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 9 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 6 20:05 Morderca w deszczu 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 22:35 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 23:10 Idealny mąż 1:10 Arkana magii 3:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy Odcinek: 42 7:00 McGregorowie Odcinek: 20 8:00 Telemarket 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 10:00 American Dreams Odcinek: 6 11:00 Dzieciaki z Einstein High Odcinek: 7 11:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 33 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Ból za kulisami sławy Odcinek: 21 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 166 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 167 15:40 Wyznania siostry Kopciuszka 17:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 34 18:30 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 20 19:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 21 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 11 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 44 20:30 Szok wideo 21:30 Will i Grace Odcinek: 14 22:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 15 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 79 23:00 Tornado zagłady Odcinek: 2 1:00 Nocne hity 4:00 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 07:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Babcia Ala i 40 rozbójników 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Tatoludek; serial TVP 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 26 - Jadło domowe; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Hit Dekady - (5) lata 90 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:45 Smaki polskie - Zrazy wołowe w sosie grzybowym; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 697; serial TVP 13:05 Duże dzieci - 22; talk-show 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 1; program rozrywkowy 14:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 14:20 Benefis - Bogusława Kaczyńskiego cz. 1 15:15 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Brzeżany 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1053* - Waga autorytetu; telenowela TVP 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1474; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Zamojskie bellcanto; koncert 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 51; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 52; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Wesoła dżungla 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Saga Rodu Dreptaków . 16. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; koncert 21:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP 22:25 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń 00:20 Podróżnik - Malezyjskie szlaki 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 26 - Jadło domowe; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Wesoła dżungla 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 10/19* - Łowcy głów 02:35 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka cz. 1 (8); program kabaretowy 03:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7; serial TVP 04:20 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń 06:10 Supermodelki - odc. 6; widowisko 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny TVP Kultura 08:05 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 10; serial TVP 08:35 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 6/7 Zdrada; serial TVP 10:00 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 1/8 - Gipsowa figurka; serial TVP 10:30 Strefa sztuki - Postrzegając; film dokumentalny 11:10 Strefa sztuki - Sztuka Ekranowana - Piotr Naliwajko; magazyn 11:30 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Amelie Nothomb 12:00 Radość pisania (film o Wisławie Szymborskiej); film dokumentalny 12:55 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Dariusz Foks 13:05 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Dariusz Foks 13:20 Kto zabił ciotkę Cookie? (Cookie's Fortune); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 15:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Aleksandra Kurzak śpiewa arię z opery "Don Pasquale" G. Donizettiego 15:25 Zabity na śmierć (Murdered by Death) 90'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1976) 17:05 Chłopak i dziewczyna; film dokumentalny 18:00 Latawiec 70'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982) 19:15 Blues minus. Jonasz Kofta - największe przeboje; widowisko muzyczne 20:10 Kino rosyjskie - Kilka dni z życia Obłomowa (Nieskolko dniej iz żyzni Obłomowa); film psychologiczny kraj prod.ZSRR (1979) 22:30 Jazzowy początek nocy - Jazz Jamboree `76 - Muddy Waters; koncert 23:25 Pięć razy we dwoje (5X2) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004) 01:00 Kino nocne - Stalker (Stalker) 155'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR, Niemcy (1979) 03:35 Strefa sztuki - Postrzegając; film dokumentalny 04:10 Strefa sztuki - Sztuka Ekranowana - Piotr Naliwajko; magazyn 04:30 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Amelie Nothomb 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Rocznica zbrodni wołyńskiej 1943 2003 - 1; cykl dokumentalny 08:30 Polacy, Polacy; film dokumentalny 09:00 Biblioteka Tschammera; reportaż 09:15 Ex Libris - 10; magazyn 09:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Było sobie miasteczko; film dokumentalny 10:35 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Tańczy na skórze pantery; cykl dokumentalny 10:50 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Talizman szefa; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Karino - odc.4 /13 Przyjaciel; serial TVP 11:40 Karino - Odc. 5/13 Porwanie; serial TVP 12:10 Pieprz i wanilia - Europa znana i nieznana. Tam, gdzie raki zimują 12:40 Polska egzotyczna - Na polach Grunwaldu 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 22 - Na południe; cykl reportaży 13:25 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju - Para w Polskę - Jelenia Góra odc. 45 13:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 14:15 W filmie nikt nie umiera; film dokumentalny 15:10 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia charakteryzatora z pracowni figur; reportaż 15:35 Na polach Italii; film dokumentalny 16:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 16:45 Rozmowy na koniec wieku - Z Ryszardem Kapuścińskim...o Mapie Świata 17:25 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty; serial TVP 18:55 Polska na weekend - Mysia Wieża, Król i Kruszwica na weekend 19:20 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Zwłoki nieznane; film dokumentalny 20:10 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Zamek; reportaż 20:25 Dowody na istnienie Hanny K; film dokumentalny 21:25 Nagrodzone Poniedziałki: Wypalony; film dokumentalny 22:00 Dzieci Piramidy; film dokumentalny 22:30 Tramwaj aleksandryjski; film dokumentalny 22:50 3 Dywizja Strzelców Karpackich; film dokumentalny 23:30 Bez komentarza - Rocznica zbrodni wołyńskiej 1943 2003 - 2; cykl dokumentalny 24:00 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Mam pamięć optyczną; cykl dokumentalny 00:15 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Zostałem zwiadowcą Armii Czerwonej; cykl dokumentalny 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Mundialowa niedziela 08:35 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń 10:30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów - CSIO Sopot; relacja 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Bergen (dz. 1) (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Bergen (dz. 1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 14:50 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najszybsi ludzie świata; reportaż 15:25 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń 17:25 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania (FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 18:25 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania (FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 19:25 Deyna; film dokumentalny 20:05 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Nałęczów; cykl reportaży 20:40 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 - wydarzenia (Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 - wydarzenia) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 22:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Bohemia 22:50 Z archiwum TVP - Włodzimierz Lubański; cykl dokumentalny 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy (mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 00:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy (mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 340 Miodowy miesiąc; serial TVP 08:50 Bocznica; film dokumentalny 09:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP 10:25 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 12:25 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru (nurkowanie) 12:35 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ Holandia - Hiszpania (FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 13:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ Hiszpania - Holandia (FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 14:30 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Premiery 15:45 Kabarety - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem 16:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia (1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010) 16:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia (1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010) 17:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Golden Life 19:35 A to Polska właśnie - Nie musisz jechać na Mazury-powiat Piaseczyński; cykl reportaży 19:40 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Kastom; cykl reportaży 20:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP 20:55 Świadectwo - odc. 1/3; dokument fabularyzowany 21:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 340 Miodowy miesiąc; serial TVP 22:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP Cinemax 6:00 Jesus Christ Superstar 7:45 Wielki kłopot 9:15 Najlepsi reżyserzy 9:40 Łzy mojej matki 11:15 Amal 12:55 Ostateczny argument 13:15 Bilet do Korsoru 15:00 Płonące siodła 16:30 Kapitan Abu Raed 18:10 W zawieszeniu 20:00 Poza prawem 21:45 Po napadzie 23:20 Mandrake Odcinek: 2 0:10 Henry Fool 2:30 Somnambulizm 4:10 Eden jest na zachodzie 5:30 Najlepsi reżyserzy Cinemax 2 6:00 Szeroko otwarte okna 7:40 Amerykański romans 9:10 9 randek 10:40 Jesus Christ Superstar 12:25 Oleanna 13:55 Wielki kłopot 15:25 Dom przy autostradzie 17:00 Dorośli 18:20 Szeroko otwarte okna 20:00 Łzy mojej matki 21:35 Pod ostrzałem 23:40 Złudne piękno 1:20 Bożyszcze tłumów 3:25 Gliniarz na Karaibach Das Erste 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 Brisant 10.35 Die Post geht ab 12.00 heute 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Panda, Gorilla & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 18.00 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Großstadtrevier 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Der Winzerkönig 21.00 Die großen Kriminalfälle 21.45 FAKT 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Liebesieben 00.30 Nachtmagazin 00.50 Der Popolski Show 01.20 Volver ZDF 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne 10.30 Die Ärzte 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 heute 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute 15.15 Dresdner Schnauzen 16.00 heute 16.15 Hanna 17.00 heute 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.05 SOKO 5113 19.00 heute 19.20 Weerbericht 19.25 WISO 20.15 Nachtschicht 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Weerbericht 22.15 Die Schlange 00.10 heute nacht 00.25 Das kleine Fernsehspiel 01.55 heute 02.00 neues spezial 02.30 Elektrischer Reporter 02.40 Vor 30 Jahren Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2010 roku